Anyone's game
by SniperR
Summary: Elena gets help from Reno with a video game in exchange for some advice and ends up learning some suprising about her fellow Turk. Fluff. : First stab at romance...


**Anyone's game**

Summary: Elena gets help from Reno with a video game in exchange for some advice and ends up learning something surprising about her co-worker. Fluff. inspired by (of all things) an internet forward I received from a friend!

Read and review :)

* * *

"Stupid little-"

A soft knock at the door knocked Elena off her concentration. She hit the pause button angrily.

"Who is it?" She asked, turning back to the TV. Her car sped around a turn, narrowly missing a large oak tree.

"Reno. Can I come in?" Elena sighed indignantly. As annoying as she found him, she had to admit that Reno was certainly well versed in manners.

"Yeah, sure." She returned to the racing game she was playing and continued racing through the city. Reno came in and meandered over next to her, watching as she crashed into a brick wall.

"Ohhhh… not again!" Elena's yell was accompanied by the smacking of a controller against the floor.

"Still stuck on that level?" Reno asked and Elena nodded.

"I hate it! How did you do it?" Reno grinned and sat down next to her, taking the controller from her slender hand. He opted to restart the level and took off, the other players getting lost behind him. "Show off." She commented. Reno sighed and concentrated on the game.

"Whoa, hold on, did you just sigh?"

"Yeah, why?" Reno was too busy concentrating on the game to pay that much attention to her. Or maybe he was bluffing? The game had been beaten 53 times, and it was Reno's…

"You don't sigh, it's just not you Reno. What up? You know I'm here for you."

The next few moments passed in silence as Reno narrowly missed flying off a bridge.

"Dammit! The game would have been better if they left that bridge out of it..." Reno grumbled and tried to catch the blue car that sped past him. Elena figured he was just avoiding her question.

"C'mon Reno, what's up?" She asked, putting her hand on his shoulder amicably. Reno's voice changed so suddenly that Elena was taken aback.

"I like her so much." Elena didn't know exactly what to say. All she could manage was a crackling "who?".

"This girl. I really like her." Elena felt like her insides where being tied in a knot. She didn't want to hear that Reno liked some other girl when _she_ liked _him._

"Well then, talk to her." It was all the advice she could give. She didn't want to give him something good, because her jealousy was telling her to sabotage the relationship before it even started.

"I can't. She won't like me, I know it." It was utterly amazing how Reno could concentrate on the game and talk to Elena at the same time. But right now Elena's mind was preoccupied by this other woman.

"Don't say that, you're a great guy." Sure, the guy was a trained assassin, but so was she.

"I just want to tell her how I feel, y'know?" Elena focused on the red car Reno had earlier chosen as it flew past another cop car and headed for the car in first place.

"Just tell her that." Elena almost laughed as Reno but a pedestrian and crashed into a palm tree.

"I can't." As Elena turned to him, she saw his head turn quickly, like he had been watching the door.

"Just tell her, I'm sure she'll be thrilled." Elena hadn't meant it to come out sounding so sarcastic, but her voice betrayed her as usual.

"I see her every day… and I still can't tell her." Reno looked like he was going to cry, but Elena figured it was just from concentration.

"Well, why don't you just tell her how you feel? I mean, honesty if the best policy after all. Who is it anyway? Do I know her?" Elena was suddenly feeling very curious. Who was this woman?

"Never mind, I shouldn't have asked anyway…" Reno narrowly missed the oncoming bus and sped past the curb tightly to be neck and neck with the car and speeding down the home stretch. Although, Elena was no longer paying attention to the game: her eyes where glued on Reno.

"Why not Reno? Scared?" Elena was starting to get annoyed with the man, why was he acting like an adolescent? He really was a great guy though, funny, laid back, great listener, someone who you could talk to… what wasn't there to like? "Listen, if she doesn't like you, she doesn't like you! There's nothing more to it. Besides, if you would have told _me_ you liked me, I would have been thrilled. It's her loss if she doesn't."

"Yeah? But that's you." Reno jumped to his feet as he jammed the controls forward and made a mad dash for the finish line which was fast approaching. The blue car rivaling him was doing the same, and it looked to be anyone's game.

"So are you going to tell her then?" Elena asked.

Reno sat back down and smiled as his car sped over the finish line an entire millisecond before the other.

"I just did."

* * *

How sweet :)

Hit review, you know you wanna ;)


End file.
